


Climax

by Venustas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venustas/pseuds/Venustas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, smut Imagine. Written for : @casinmyass via Instagram</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climax

You're laying on the couch with a book pressed to your chest while the Courage the Cowardly Dog plays quietly. A few jingles and thumps later, the door opens and your sleepy eyes widen immediately. You stand, walking over to the man who stands, fully dressed, near the now closed door. "'Ello, beautiful," he whispers, kissing your lips and you smile in response, kissing back.

He places his hands on your hips and presses you to the wall. "I missed you," you mutter. Crowley nips at your bottom lip and you purr softly against his scruff.

"Allow me to make it up to you," The accent in his voice rolls whilst caressing your throat with his lips.

It isn't long before you two are in the bedroom and on the bed, you on top. Your breaths are rough and graduating to a pant. The air is moist with lust as you unbutton his shirt quickly after pulling his jacket off. He pulls your robe off, revealing your nearly nude body. The tshirt you wear falls loosely and your underwear clings to your ass. He begins to pull it down and places a finger near the freshly revealed area, circling only around it.

"Crowley, please," you beg. A lustful moan escapes your throat just as you finish your plea.

His index finger has disappeared into you, moving around and stroking the walls of your sweet spot. You grip the covers and sheets in pleasure. He inserts two more fingers and you gasp. "You are very tight," he smiles. "And wet."

He pulls his fingers out and you reel in disappointment. You look up for a moment and he places your legs, one on each side, over his shoulders. Your legs are spread and you feel the cool air around you.

"Baby," you look over your sloped body. "What are you-- mmrgh," You are cut off by the sensation of lips being placed around your sweet spot and begins to suck. The feelings of pleasure arouses you further. You feel his tongue playing around inside of you and you gasp as you build towards climax.

He flicks his tongue up one last time before your release cause you to cry out. You gasp for air as he sets your legs down, smiling at outcome.

"How was it?" he smiles.


End file.
